


Restarting

by alwayssunnyprompts



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s12e10 Dennis' Double Life, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayssunnyprompts/pseuds/alwayssunnyprompts
Summary: "But leaving means letting go of what defines him, the only mess of a family that he's ever known. Letting go of Mac."Dennis has a decision to make.





	Restarting

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

In the end, it's everything and nothing like he thought it would be.

 He didn’t even think it was possible for his life to get more fucked up but the universe managed to prove him wrong. He feels the pressure of the decision like a weight on his chest. It makes him sick. He can't focus on anything, feels himself drifting, feels the pull of darkness at the edges of his mind and he doesn't try to fight it. The anxiety in the pit of his stomach works well as an appetite suppressant.

 Mandy says she's giving him time. Time for what, he doesn't know. It could be 10 minutes or 10 years and it wouldn't make a difference. He can't leave Brian alone, he wants to succeed where his parents failed. He wants to. He doesn't know if he _can_. But leaving means letting go of what defines him, the only mess of a family that he's ever known. Letting go of Mac. He thinks that after a while Mac will find someone that deserves him. He'll be okay.

 Dennis won't. 

He spends a week trying to make sense of things. Tries to distance himself, forces the feelings down into the pit where they belong. But all he has is emptiness, not an answer.

He goes to see Mandy, and even though they aren't that close, he thinks that maybe she understands. She's like that. She's gentle and respectful and understanding in a way that very few people are.

They're sitting on her couch as Brian tries to mash a puzzle together across the room. He doesn't even know where to begin. He's still trying to distance himself. She stands up, walks out of the room. A few minutes later he's being handed a mug of tea. It's almost too hot to hold but he likes the way it feels against his cold fingers. 

"You don't have to do this alone," she says.

She's wrong. He does.

"I didn't come here to force you to come back with me. There's no pressure, I want you to know that. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." 

What if he doesn't know what he wants?

"I don't want to make you abandon your life. That wouldn't be fair to either of us. We don't know that many people in Dakota, you know." 

What the Hell is she talking about? 

"If you're willing to help, we...would consider moving here. You can take Brian on weekends."

His mind is moving too fast. He must look overwhelmed because her eyes soften a little and she puts a hand on his shoulder.

 "It's okay if Mac is around, too," she adds, searching his face. 

He can hear his heart pounding in his ears.

He feels light-headed. 

"Why...why would--?" he can't even speak. Pathetic.

There is genuine kindness in her eyes. _Why is she so nice?_

"I understand. You don't need to explain yourself to me. I just want you to know that it's okay. Whatever it is. Okay?"

He thinks he might be having a heart attack.

But underneath it, he feels a sense of calm he hasn't felt in a long time.

"Okay."

She smiles, wider this time. Turns and pulls him into a careful embrace. She's softer than Mac. She's all gentle slopes rather than muscles and angles. But it's...nice. 

The first weekend with Brian is clumsy and awkward. By the end of that Sunday, he feels dead on his feet. But things get better. The next weekend he's a little less tense, the next a little less tired. Then Mac joins in and it's almost like having two kids around. It's loud and messy and things get broken, but Mac is...happy, he thinks. Good with the kid. He feels a little bit of anxiety slipping away as he watches them trying to build skyscrapers out of Legos. Mac is telling Brian that any pieces can fit together if you have enough muscle. Dennis rolls his eyes at the ridiculousness of the statement, a smirk playing on his lips, and steps in to show them how it's done.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to submit requests at alwayssunnyprompts.tumblr.com


End file.
